Mechahunting
by ichbinjeebuschrist
Summary: Okay, I posted this before under a different name, but I cannot access that account. So yeah... I have no idea where this came from or where it is going..
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, hey, hey, stop wriggling around!", exclaimed Doctor Insano, as he fitted a black device onto Spoony's wrist. On the device was a monitor and a blinking red light.

" Why do I even have to do this? Why can't you get someone else?", Spoony whined as Insano finished wiring him up.

"Because you're the only person who I could find within a five-mile-radius who would be stupid enough to go through with this", Insano replied as he stepped back to admire his work.

" But you drugged me!", Spoony pointed out as Insano turned to one of his many lab computers. "And anyway, I don't understand why you couldn't just use Film Brain. He's still in America, you know. You wouldn't have had to even sedate him, just beam him in, lock the door and wire him up. Simple."

Spoony was voicing his opinion as he began to feel slightly queasy.

He sat up on the red couch, trying to get a better idea of what was actually going on.

" Because, no. 01, I wanted to test my new sedative on you, and no. 02, you know how Film Brain reacts to ghosts. Well, at least ghosts who talk to him."

Insano replied briefly, while typing into the computer he'd selected for this experiment.

" That was a test sedative?! Well…what are the possible side effects? If it's something made by you, it's bound to be dangerous."

" Well, you could have some difficulty with water, you might burst into flames if you are touched by direct sunlight, or you might just die in two hours", Insano rattled off the list nonchalantly, and glanced over his shoulder.

"Hmm…better than last time. Where's your son, by the way? He's usually around here somewhere…", Spoony asked Insano as he looked around the room.

"Oh, I thought, seeing as this project is so important, we cannot afford for him to mess this up, so I got someone to look after him for the duration of this experiment.

It's a shame, though, because I'm really beginning to miss having that little pink failed experiment around me. Oh well", Insano sighed and returned to his work.

" Wow, you're really getting attached to the little fur ball, aren't you? Who's minding him?", Spoony smiled, possibly because of the sedative that was still running through his veins.

"Well I thought about it and realised that Linkara was the only fitting person to use as a babysitter for my son.

I don't know why, but I have a feeling that Linkara will look after him.

Or else it could end in tragedy, seeing as he's my arch-nemesis and everything."

" That makes no fucking sense."

"Exactly!"


	2. Chapter 2

"How the hell?"

Linkara was amazed at how SOI had managed to win three games of Mario Kart in a row.

"Hey, are you hungry or anything? Do you eat anything?" Linkara set the control down as he got up.

SOI giggled and, somehow, nodded.

"Alrighty then. I'll fix us some dinner."

Linkara walked into the kitchen, sighing.

He went over to the sink, and suddenly the lights flicked off.

"Son of Insano?", Linkara asked as he turned around, grabbing a knife that had been lying on the countertop.

"Hey, who's there?" Linkara asked the darkness, and he began to get nervous as no reply came from the darkness, not even SOI.

He began to walk across the room, attempting to find the light switch.

"Who turned out the lights? Who's there?"

Linkara's voice started to get unusually shaky as a bead of sweat broke out on his forehead.

He finally found the light switch and took a deep breath before turning on the light.

When he did switch the light on, a very unusual sight presented itself to him.

"SNOOOOWWFLAAAMMME!", Snowflame was suddenly screaming in Linkara's face, his eyes ablaze with the usual mix of uncertainty and insanity.

"Aaargh! Oh, it's you. What are you doing in here?"

Linkara had begun to scream, but then realised that it was only Snowflame.

He set the knife down on the kitchen table, which seemed to relieve Snowflame, for some reason.

"Oh. Nothing, apart from…"Snowflame paused and smirked at Linkara in an oddly creepy fashion, the corner of his mouth turning up.

"Apart from what?" Linkara grew wary, again, and backed off, but this only resulted in making him back up against the wall.

"Apart from…THIS!"

Snowflame grabbed a chair, and knocked Linkara out.

Linkara fell to the ground, unconscious, blood trickling from a gash on the left side of his face and onto the kitchen floor as Snowflame stood above him, laughing quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, how do you feel now? Do you feel ready to fight for the good of mankind, dead and living alike?!" Insano half-asked, half yelled in Spoony's face.

Spoony had gone an odd shade of green, and he threw up again, managing to get it all in the toilet bowl.

He was lying on the floor of the bathroom, as he had been for nearly ten minutes.

He had been vomiting for a little bit longer than that.

Spoony was quite amazed at how much was coming out of his stomach.

He did not remember eating so much. He began not to care as he retched again.

"Oh dear, hmm…I will find a way to stop this with science, but….hmmm….let me see…."

Insano's voice trailed off as he thought, stubbly chin resting on one blue-gloved hand. He had not foreseen the nausea as a possible side effect.

His eyebrows drew together over his spiral-patterned goggles as his brain searched for an answer.

"Aha, I've got it! I'll be right back with the cure for this unforeseen and highly-ridiculous problem!"

Insano bustled out of the room, muttering to himself as he went.

Spoony moaned and dropped back onto the bathroom floor.

He retched again, but nothing came up.

He was empty.

He still didn't feel any better, and his complexion had not changed from that odd shade of green, but it was better than vomiting.

He decided to crawl back into the lab.

He dragged himself along the floor, and eventually made it back to the red couch.

Insano had completely disappeared, into some other room. Spoony pulled himself onto the couch, and sighed deeply as he settled in a foetal position.

"Heheheheheheheh"

An electronic, metallic and altogether creepy laugh filled the room.

Spoony sat bolt upright, as if he had been hit by lightning. Despite his condition, he became fully alert.

"What? Who's there? Insano? Hello?"

Spoony was completely freaked out, eyes bulging.

He had gone almost completely white, now.

"How do you find it, living with your pet scientist, Spoony?"

The voice, the metallic, eerie voice spoke, confusing and terrifying Spoony.

He gulped and a bead of sweat joined the sheen of sweat that was already covering his face, from the nausea.

This sweat had absolutely nothing to do with nausea.

He began to think about who, or what this voice may have belonged to, and the conclusion that his mind came to only proved to confuse him further.

He decided to challenge the thought, anyway.

"Why are you here? How are you here?" Spoony spoke up, voice a little more shaky than he would have liked.

He tried to stand up, but he was far too weak, so he just sank back into the cushions.

"Oh dear, I see that you must have mistaken me for my Linkarean counterpart.

Well, seeing as you do not know my true identity, this will be a surprise. Why don't you make yourself comfortable and try not to faint when you find the truth."

The voice proved only to confuse Spoony further, and he propped himself on his elbows as he leaned forward, looking all around for whatever was coming.

A symphony of metallic whirring ensued, and what emerged from the other side of the room could only be described as…

MechaSpoony.


	4. Chapter 4

SOI had grown tired of waiting for Linkara, and so had begun to play a game that he had selected at random.

"Duuuude! You're Insano's son, am I right?" 90's Kid walked in, seeing SOI up close for the first time.

He wasted no time on introductions, and simply grabbed SOI from the couch, narrowly avoiding dropping SOI in the process. SOI squeaked, but didn't struggle.

"Duuuude! You are soo radical! You are pink to the EXTREME!" 90's Kid prattled on in his usual manner, and began to make his way towards the kitchen.

As 90's Kid approached the kitchen, he noticed that something was wrong. It was too quiet.

"Isn't Linkara meant to be in here? Why are the lights off? Why is it so quiet? I don't have such a radical feeling about this…."

He hugged SOI a little closer as he made it to the open doorway. He slowly walked in, glancing nervously around at what the minimal light highlighted. He could see the fridge, the sink and….a large, dark shape on the floor which vaguely resembled Linkara. He reached for the light, and switched it on, completely unprepared for what awaited him. He saw Linkara unconscious and tied to a chair, he saw the blood and the knife on the table. Last of all, he saw Snowflame, waiting with an unusually creepy smirk and a large knife, on the other side of the room.

"Uh, dude, I am not sure-" Snowflame pounced in an unusually fast movement, grabbed 90's Kid by the throat, and held him up to the wall.

Snowflame then dropped 9o's Kid, who clutched SOI closer to his chest. Snowflame turned to the cooker and turned on the gas hob.

"Hey, man, that was not radical. I think I'm gonna have to bust out of here-and I'm taking Linkara with me", 90's Kid said as his voice returned.

He sounded a lot more brave than he felt.

He stood up, as Snowflame turned, and walked towards Linkara, still holding SOI close.

"Snowflaame thinks differentlyy, kid. Snowflaame thinks he's gonna kill all of you. At the same tiiiime!" Snowflame smiled and lunged at 90's Kid, pushing him against the wall.

90's Kid squeaked and tightened his grip on SOI, who also squeaked.

Snowflame punched 90's Kid in the stomach, and 90's Kid fell to his knees, clutching his stomach with the hand that wasn't holding SOI.

He gasped for air, and was just beginning to notice that the gas was spreading through the room. It was starting to catch in the back of his throat and he coughed.

It was then that he noticed Linksano creeping towards the kitchen. Linksano saw 90's Kid and Snowflame, but Snowflame didn't see him. Linksano gave 90's Kid a nod, and crept further, closer to the kitchen.

Snowflame turned towards the hob, and was about to turn the gas up higher when Linksano sneaked into the room and turned the light out.

Snowflame whirled around, eyes even more wide than usual.

It was then that Linksano slammed into him, trying to knock him out.

While Linksano and Snowflame grappled on the floor, 90's Kid picked himself up and tried to adjust to the darkness.

He saw Linkara and made his way towards the dark figure.

That was why nobody noticed Harvey wandering towards the kitchen, wondering what all the noise was about.

90's Kid reached Linkara and was attempting to untie him.

Snowflame had managed to get three blows into Linksano's side and was about to go for the face when Harvey walked in.

"What's goin' on, kids?", Harvey asked in the New York accent which suited him so much.

He reached for the light switch and it took several milliseconds for 90's Kid to realise what would happen if he flicked the light on.

SOI realised too, and he decided to act.

He launched himself across the room, trying to attract Harvey's attention by squeaking loudly.

SOI hit Harvey, but it was futile. Harvey flicked the light switch and things began to go from bad to atrocious.

A fireball filled the room, ignited by the light switch.

90's Kid ducked and tried getting Linkara closer to the ground. Snowflame ducked, and ended up slamming into Linksano on the floor.

SOI had knocked Harvey to the floor as a result of the impact. 90's Kid began to notice dots and shards of darkness flying around in front of his eyes.

He took a deep, shuddering breath and everything was dark.


	5. Chapter 5

MechaSpoony chuckled as he saw the look of confusion spread across Spoony's features, before fear set in.

"Wha-what do you want? Why are you here? How are you here? Has Insano been messing about with hyper time again?!" Spoony asked, barely able to stop himself from squeaking in terror.

"The answer to your first question is one that I cannot answer as of yet, but your penultimate and your last questions are the ones I can answer.

Your precious pet scientist has unleashed hyper time once more, and there are all sorts of creatures, including ones like myself, coming through into your world.

If I were human, or if I cared for this world, I would care, but obviously, I do not.

I have only a minimal amount of goals, but I do need a little…assistance from your pet scientist.

Do tell me where he is, Spoony. This room? The next?

Is he within the country?"

MechaSpoony raised an eyebrow and folded his arms, glaring at Spoony as he waited for an answer.

"Uh…well, I could tell you where he is…but first I want you to tell me why you need him."

Spoony gulped as MechaSpoony came a little closer.

He kneeled down, closer to Spoony. He raised one arm, revealing a sharp, metal claw, which he pressed to Spoony's neck.

Spoony's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to speak, or maybe to scream.

"Possibly I could tell you where he is…but I still want to know what you are going to do with him…or what you are going to need help with…" Spoony tried to speak up, but his voice seemed to want to make him whisper.

MechaSpoony leaned closer, and spoke directly in Spoony's ear.

"What I want is none of your business, you pathetic pile of flesh and cartilage.

I will give you two options…one, you tell me where Insano is and I let you live for now, or two, you refuse to tell me where Insano is and I kill you right here and now…do you understand, you imbecilic waste of meat and blood?"

MechaSpoony raised an eyebrow, and moved slightly further away.

Spoony opened his mouth, when they heard Insano approaching the room.

Spoony gritted his teeth, and tensed up, preparing to use the distraction of Insano to take the robot by surprise.

MechaSpoony stood, and was about to move away when Insano entered the room.

"What in the name of-" Insano didn't get to finish the sentence because Spoony decided to use that moment to strike.

He launched himself at MechaSpoony, and tried to punch and kick the android, but it was fruitless.

MechaSpoony simply grabbed him by the throat and flung him at a table.

Then MechaSpoony turned to Insano, who was frozen in terror.

"Hello you wretched meat bag. Having fun being a pet scientist, are we? Risk-free?

Well, at least one thing can be changed around here. I need you to give a little…assistance with my new project, and don't worry, I will not kill you…until you are of no more use to me." MechaSpoony chuckled again, making Spoony groan from amid the debris of the table and chair he'd been flung into.


End file.
